Sky of Stars: OCs needed! (Closed)
by Goldenkitty2
Summary: I am in need of some OCs for my story, minor and background characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. I'm currently working on a new story, Red Dawn, a warriors fanfic. I'm really excited to start publishing chapters, but in the meantime, i'm in need for OCs for minor characters from other clans. I've already got characters for my main clan, but I need some for my others clans.

I appreciate the help if you enter a character or two. I don't care how many you enter, but just know that if you enter 5 or more I probably won't include every single one of them, unless I need (or like) them all.

Also, I'm not using regular clan names. If you wish to include clan on your character's sheet, please see the options below.

If you wish to submit a character, please use the follow form format. Remember, the more detail, the better.

Name:

Gender:

Physical Appearance: (Fur, eyes, unique features, etc.)

Size:

Rank:

Clan: (See below)

Approx. Age: (optional)

Personality:

Notable Kin:

History:

Other: (Anything else about them I should know? Random facts about them? Also optional)

Reminders: Most of these character will have very small roles. But if I really like your character, I might give them a lead role.

By submitting you're giving me permission to use them how I want to.

If you want to include which clan they're from, please choose one of the following. If you don't, I'll just assign one to them.

 **BlazeClan:** BlazeClan territory is dry, mostly grassland, with an occasional tree here and there. The grass is dry and amber, almost all year around. The cats well suited to live here are heat tolerant, tough, and good stamina, and cunning. The cats hunt birds and field mice, and often hunt in groups. When on hunting trips, they'll often walk or run for hour at a time. The cats normally come out more at sunrise, sunset, and dusk.

The cats of BlazeClan are known to be independent and strong, and are often more defiant to the warrior code. They generally believe more in their own values than that of the code.

It's called BlazeClan because of the brilliant orange and golden sunsets they get on the grasslands

 **LochClan:** LochClan territory is made up of very thick temperate forests, with thick middle and undergrowth. It's often wet and humid. Flowers and herbs are abundant. Unique to this clan is the facts the twolegs live nearby, with a couple of their paths running through the territory. The cats living here normally find most of their food from the lake in their territory, and have been accused of scrounging from twolegs.

The cats of LochClan are known to be tactical, smart, quiet, and curious. They explore and embrace their environment, and love to find new things and how they work. They're loyal to their clanmates and hostile to everyone else. They believe in the warrior code.

It's called LochClan because of the lake they live off of, and are fascinated by it.

 **CloudClan:** Bordering LochClan, CloudClan is grassy, and extremely hilly. They use the hills and wind to locate and hunt prey, which consists of rabbits, birds, and underground creatures.

The cats of CloudClan are loud and proud, as the other clans would say. They have fierce clan loyalty, and naturally believe themselves to be the greatest clan. (This may be because of the belief that their hills cause each of the clan's climate) Known for complaining. Has many battles. However, the cats of CloudClan are extremely tolerant, having hot summers and brutal winters. Fierce defenders of the warrior code.

It's called CloudClan because low flying clouds often pass through their territory, being in the highlands.

 **DarkCan:** Stereotyped to be cold-hearted and battle hungry because of the dark forested territory they live in. DarkClan cats are very smart, and always knows whether war or peace is the answer. However, the dark territory trains them to hunt and fight more skillfully, and win more battles. Known for making alliances, and always properly defending what is theirs. Their leaders always focus on the big picture. They are skilled at hunting rodents, fish, and amphibians. Unlike other clans, the cats of DarkClan have mixed views on the importance of the warrior code. DarkClan cats are also trained to use their smell, hearing, and whiskers more than sight. (From hunting at night)

Called DarkClan, obviously, because of all the darkness provided by the tall trees of their territory.

The last clan is MistClan, but I already have all the characters for that clan. I will introduce it in the story.

Again, I appreciate the help!

Leave any questions in the comments, I'll try to update frequently.

And now, here is the prologue to the story.

Barksky led Spottedfur down a trail over the hills. It was dusk, and the sky had become vibrant, and brilliant.

Spottedfur, a speckled tortoiseshell she-cat, gazed up at the watercolor sky, in awe of the stars.

"StarClan watches us tonight," she murmured

"Indeed," agreed Barksky, a brown tabby tom, "A fine night to be going to the moonflower."

The continued on a bit more, in silence. Spottedfur's yellow eyes widened a bit, "To be honest, I'm a little nervous."

"About what?"

"Seeing my ancestors, and my kin. I never made peace with them. I know they won't reject me, but what will they say when they see me becoming leader, when they're already dead?"

Barksky closed his eyes in thought, "Spottedfur, you say that as if they'll envy you, the living. But if you ask me, I believe we're the ones who should be envying them."

"You think we should envy the dead?" asked Spottedfur, tilting her head.

"I'm not saying we should wish that we were dead. But when I see my ancestors up there, laughing, hunting, residing in complete peace, having that whole sky up there the bound in with endless possibilities, it would be silly to think that StarClan warriors wish that they were still alive."

"I suppose so," nodded Spottedfur.

"And you? You're the finest deputy MistClan's ever seen. You know I don't lie, Spottedfur. I mean it."

Spottedfur bowed her head in thanks.

Soon, the two of them reached the bottom of the hills, where the entrance to the cave was. They quietly crept inside, following their whiskers to a chamber. The chamber was beautiful, lined with purple-white flowers that seemed to glow.

In the middle of the chamber, a gorgeous violet flower, proud and tall.

Spottedfur smiled with nervous anticipation, "I feel like an apprentice again."

Barksky smiled back, then closed his eyes again, "Spottedfur, my deputy, close your eyes, sleep in the presence of the moonflower. May StarClan welcome you among their ranks."

Hesitantly, Spottedfur curled up and closed her eyes, before being pulled into a deep sleep. Barksky did the same.

Spottedfur woke up in the hollow, surrounded by hundreds of StarClan warriors.

Barksky watched with them.

A black she-cat walked up to Spottedfur, "Do not fear, my daughter. Our quarrels are gone. We made peace with you years ago."

Barksky watched as Spottedfur's eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but her mother interrupted her.

"Spottedfur, my sweet, sweet child, with this life, I give you the wonder and innocence of a kit. For those who do will find peace in the world you live in."

While Barksky watch, he felt someone prod his shoulder. He turned, to find a black warrior.

"Badgerclaw?"

"Shh, listen to me quietly, we're not supposed to speak during the ceremony."

Barksky stared at him in confusion.

"After you and Spottedfur fell asleep, another medicine cat and their deputy came."

"So?"

"No one believes me, but I've this in the mist: When two leaders are given their nine lives on the same moon on the same night, it's an omen."

"That's ridiculous. What would it be an omen of?"

"It just means something big is going to happen. I don't know it it's good or bad, but if it's bad, a lot of cats will pay for it!" he whispered

"Spottedfur, with this life I give you judgement. Use it not to judge others, but to choose the path that your clan takes," a brown tom touched noses with Spottedfur.

Barksky shook his head, "Look Badgerclaw, that omen's too vague to act upon."

"But -"

"Just let me watch the ceremony. I'm sure two deputies becoming leaders on the same night doesn't signal death to the clans."

Badgerclaw scowled. He turned away, whispering in his ear, "You'll regret this."

Barksky shook it off, and continued to watch the ceremony.

A ginger she-cat walked up to Spottedfur. Barksky knew this was her sister.

"And fianlly, with this life I give you compassion. Compassion is among the most powerful thing a leader can use to maintain the respect of his or her clanmates, and to lead."

Once more, Spottedfur withered in pain, but after is faded away, she stood up, with her head raised high.

"By the will of StarClan, I name her Spottedstar."

The StarClan cats erupted into the most glorious cheering Barksky and Spottedstar had ever heard.

" _Spottedstar! Spottedstar! Spottedstar! Spottedstar!"_

But just as soon as it started, the StarClan cats and the hollow began to fade. Barksky and Spottedstar woke up in the chamber of the moonflower, where they started. Sure enough, two other cats were in the chamber, sleeping among the the flowers

Barksky hesitated. Was Badgerclaw's warning valid? He was a StarClan cat, after all. But all the other StarClan cats disagreed with him.

He turned, to see his new leader wake up in joy.

 _I'll tell her about later,_ he thought, _No use worrying the brand-new leader. She'll find out soon enough. Even if Badgerclaw's warning is true, how bad could it be?_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so here are the spots that have been filled so far. I left how many spots each category has. I don't really care how many elders each clan has.

/

 **BlazeClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** Dawnbird - Pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Cloudwind - White fluffy tom with yellow eyes

 _(10 more spots available)_

 **Apprentices:** _(4 spots available)_

 **Queens:** Icemoon: Pale, silver tabby with a white underbelly and green eyes. (Mother of Grasskit and Flarekit)

 _(1 more spot available)_

 **Elders:**

/

 **LochClan**

 **Leader:** Rainstar - Pale, tortoiseshell she-cat with darker flecks and golden eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** _(13 spots open)_

 **Apprentices:** _(2 spots open)_

 **Queens:** _(1 spot open)_

 **Elders:**

/

 **CloudClan**

 **Leader:** Goldstar - Muscular, golden, charming tabby tom

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** _(11 spots open)_

 **Apprentices:** _(2 spots open)_

 **Queens:** Swiftfire - Small ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 _(2 spots left)_

 **Elders:**

/

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** Rockclaw - Big dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a scarred pelt

Snowcrystal - Pure white she-cat

Leafstorm - Brown tom with white paws and emerald eyes

 **Apprentices:** _(1 spot open)_

 **Queens:** Yarrowtail - Mottled gray and brown she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (Mother of Sagekit, Rubblekit and Silverkit)

 _(2 spots left)_

 **Elders:**

/

Here's the allegiances for MistClan. I thought I might as well put it up. I'm not taking characters for it, unless it's like an elder or something

 **MistClan**

 **Leader:** Spottedstar - Tall, slender, black tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Deputy:** Stoneflower - Big, muscular gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Barksky - Short brown tabby and white tom

Apprentice: Tigerfall - Agile ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Warriors:** Smokeclaw - Black and white tom

Swiftstem - Tall, handsome ginger and white tom

Kestrelbreeze - Small brown tabby she-cat. Fierce fighter

Cloudstream - Sturdy white she-cat with black patches on her head and back

Stormleaf - Reddish brown tabby she-cat

Graydust - Small, older gray and white tabby tom

Hatchnose - Muscular light ginger and white tom with a scar on his nose

Brindlewillow - Gentle black tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Spicefur - Ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes, with fur the color of early autumn leaves

Adderfoot - Sleek, tall cream tabby tom

Brookshadow - Stealthy black she-cat

 **Apprentices:** None

 **Queens:** Rosefang - Dark ginger she-cat with a spotted pelt. (Mother of Redkit, Leafkit)

Whiteleaf - Cream and white she-cat with fur so pale it looks like a frost color. (Mother of Lionkit, Amberkit)

Robinstep - Small, quick ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Elders:** Russetear - Dark ginger-hazel tom

Mothberry - Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Updated version of the allegiances. Thank you to everyone who has submitted characters! Just so you know, I moved a lot of characters to different clans because of certain spots being filled. Also, please do not submit characters that have been used in other stories. Thanks again!

 **BlazeClan**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar - Muscular, dark fawn tom

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** Dawnbird - Pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Cloudwind - White fluffy tom with yellow eyes

 _(10 more spots available)_

 **Apprentices:** Heatherpaw - Lean, brown gray she-cat with black rosary spots

 _(3 more spots available)_

 **Queens:** Icemoon: Pale, silver tabby with a white underbelly and green eyes. (Mother of Grasskit and Flarekit)

 _(1 more spot available)_

 **Elders:**

/

 **LochClan**

 **Leader:** Rainstar - Pale, tortoiseshell she-cat with darker flecks and golden eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** Shadowtail - Big, dark gray tom with a rounded face and plumy tail

Silverfeather - Silver tabby she-cat with a white paw and striking blue eyes

 _(11 more spots open)_

 **Apprentices:** _(2 spots open)_

 **Queens:** _(1 spot open)_

 **Elders:**

/

 **CloudClan**

 **Leader:** Goldstar - Muscular, golden, charming tabby tom

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** _(11 spots open)_

 **Apprentices:** _(2 spots open)_

 **Queens:** Swiftfire - Small ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 _(2 spots left)_

 **Elders:**

/

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader:** Duskstar - Lithe, gray she-cat with lovely green eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** Rockclaw - Big dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a scarred pelt

Snowcrystal - Pure white she-cat

Leafstorm - Brown tom with white paws and emerald eyes

 **Apprentices:** _(1 spot open)_

 **Queens:** Yarrowtail - Mottled gray and brown she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (Mother of Sagekit, Rubblekit and Silverkit)

 _(2 spots left)_

 **Elders:**

/

Here's the allegiances for MistClan. I thought I might as well put it up. I'm not taking characters for it, unless it's like an elder or something

 **MistClan**

 **Leader:** Spottedstar - Tall, slender, black tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Deputy:** Stoneflower - Big, muscular gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Barksky - Short brown tabby and white tom

Apprentice: Tigerfall - Agile ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Warriors:** Smokeclaw - Black and white tom

Swiftstem - Tall, handsome ginger and white tom

Kestrelbreeze - Small brown tabby she-cat. Fierce fighter

Cloudstream - Sturdy white she-cat with black patches on her head and back

Stormleaf - Reddish brown tabby she-cat

Graydust - Small, older gray and white tabby tom

Hatchnose - Muscular light ginger and white tom with a scar on his nose

Brindlewillow - Gentle black tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Spicefur - Ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes, with fur the color of early autumn leaves

Adderfoot - Sleek, tall cream tabby tom

Brookshadow - Stealthy black she-cat

 **Apprentices:** None

 **Queens:** Rosefang - Dark ginger she-cat with a spotted pelt. (Mother of Redkit, Leafkit)

Whiteleaf - Cream and white she-cat with fur so pale it looks like a frost color. (Mother of Lionkit, Amberkit)

Robinstep - Small, quick ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Elders:** Russetear - Dark ginger-hazel tom

Mothberry - Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Updated version of the allegiances. Thank you to everyone who has submitted characters! Just so you know, I moved a lot of characters to different clans because of certain spots being filled. Also, please do not submit characters that have been used in other stories. I have also been looking for a couple of character to use for larger roles. They could be warriors, apprentices, or even medicine cats. Thanks again!

 **BlazeClan**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar - Muscular, dark fawn tom

 **Deputy:** Bluespots - White and blue-gray tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Speckledream - Pale brown she-cat with darker speckles and green eyes

 **Warriors:** _(7 more spots left)_

Dapplemoon - Dark gold and ginger dappled she-cat with green eyes

Willowsky - Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Ashleaf - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Oakwing - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dawnbird - Pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Cloudwind - White fluffy tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:** _(3 more spots left)_

Heatherpaw - Brown gray she-cat with black rosary spots

 **Queens:** _(Full)_

Icemoon: Pale, silver tabby with a white underbelly and green eyes. (Mother of Grasskit and Flarekit)

Finchheart - Pretty golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Elders:** Redcloud - Unkempt dusty golden she-cat

/

 **LochClan**

 **Leader:** Rainstar - Pale, tortoiseshell she-cat with darker flecks and golden eyes

 **Deputy:** Leafheart - Dark ginger tabby with intelligent green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** _(10 spots open)_

Shadowtail - Big, dark gray tom with a rounded face and plumy tail

Silverfeather - Silver tabby she-cat with a white paw and striking blue eyes

Swiftwind - Black she-cat

 **Apprentices:** _(1 spot open)_

Turtlepaw - Black she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens:** _(1 spot open)_

 **Elders:**

/

 **CloudClan**

 **Leader:** Goldenstar - Golden, charming tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Eaglestorm - Speckled gray tom with blue eyes and a scarred nose

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** _(11 spots open)_

 **Apprentices:** _(1 spot open)_

 **Queens:** Swiftfire - Small ginger she-cat with a white tail and amber eyes

Spottedtail - Dark ginger she-cat with golden eyes and black spots on her tail (Mother of Swallowkit, Petalkit, and Applekit)

 **Elders:** Berryflight - Ragged black she-cat with twisted leg, missing tail, one blind and one amber eye

Milkpelt - Blind, light cream she-cat with nicked ears

/

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader:** Duskstar - Lithe, gray she-cat with lovely green eyes

 **Deputy:** Dawnripple - Dark gray she-cat with vivid green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** _(7 spots open)_

Rockclaw - Big dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a scarred pelt

Snowcrystal - Pure white she-cat

Leafstorm - Brown tom with white paws and emerald eyes

 **Apprentices:** _(1 spot open)_

 **Queens:** Yarrowtail - Mottled gray and brown she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (Mother of Sagekit, Rubblekit and Silverkit)

 _(2 spots left)_

 **Elders:** Tigersnarl - Scarred dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

/

Here's the allegiances for MistClan. I thought I might as well put it up. I'm not taking characters for it, unless it's like an elder or something

 **MistClan**

 **Leader:** Spottedstar - Tall, slender, black tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Deputy:** Stoneflower - Big, muscular gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Barksky - Short brown tabby and white tom

Apprentice: Tigerfall - Agile ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Warriors:** Smokeclaw - Black and white tom

Swiftstem - Tall, handsome ginger and white tom

Kestrelbreeze - Small brown tabby she-cat. Fierce fighter

Cloudstream - Sturdy white she-cat with black patches on her head and back

Stormleaf - Reddish brown tabby she-cat

Graydust - Small, older gray and white tabby tom

Hatchnose - Muscular light ginger and white tom with a scar on his nose

Brindlewillow - Gentle black tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Spicefur - Ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes, with fur the color of early autumn leaves

Adderfoot - Sleek, tall cream tabby tom

Brookshadow - Stealthy black she-cat

 **Apprentices:** None

 **Queens:** Rosefang - Dark ginger she-cat with a spotted pelt. (Mother of Redkit, Leafkit)

Whiteleaf - Cream and white she-cat with fur so pale it looks like a frost color. (Mother of Lionkit, Amberkit)

Robinstep - Small, quick ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Elders:** Russetear - Dark ginger-hazel tom

Mothberry - Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes


	5. Chapter 5

Updated version of the allegiances. Thanks again to everyone who has submitted characters. I still might move certain character to different clans. Please do not submit characters that have been used in other stories. I have mostly decided which cats will have larger roles, but there's still two or three big roles that need to be filled. Could be in any category. The story will be coming soon! Not too many more characters and I'll be ready!

 **BlazeClan**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar - Muscular, dark fawn tom

 **Deputy:** Bluespots - White and blue-gray tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Speckledream - Pale brown she-cat with darker speckles and green eyes

Apprentice: Grayblaze - White tom with black patches. Blind in one eye

 **Warriors:** _(7 more spots left)_

Dapplemoon - Dark gold and ginger dappled she-cat with green eyes

Willowsky - Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Ashleaf - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Oakwing - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dawnbird - Pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Cloudwind - White fluffy tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:** _(1 more spot left)_

Heatherpaw - Brown gray she-cat with black rosary spots

Dustpaw - Light brown tom with pale yellow eyes and a nick in his left ear

Moonpaw - White she-cat with blue eyes and gray ears

 **Queens:** _(Closed)_

Icemoon: Pale, silver tabby with a white underbelly and green eyes. (Mother of Grasskit and Flarekit)

Finchheart - Pretty golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Elders:** Redcloud - Unkempt dusty golden she-cat

/

 **LochClan**

 **Leader:** Rainstar - Pale, tortoiseshell she-cat with darker flecks and golden eyes

 **Deputy:** Leafheart - Dark ginger tabby with intelligent green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** _(8 spots open)_

Batwhisker - Black she-cat with white paws and belly. Has yellow-green eyes

Rowancloud - Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Shadowtail - Big, dark gray tom with a rounded face and plumy tail

Silverfeather - Silver tabby she-cat with a white paw and striking blue eyes

Swiftwind - Black she-cat

 **Apprentices:** _(Closed)_

Turtlepaw - Black she-cat with green eyes

Crowpaw - Black tom with white paws and green eyes

Sorrelpaw - Mostly ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and yellow-green eyes

 **Queens:** _(1 spot open)_

 **Elders:** Blackflower - Scarred black she-cat with yellow eyes

/

 **CloudClan**

 **Leader:** Goldenstar - Golden, charming tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Eaglestorm - Speckled gray tom with blue eyes and a scarred nose

 **Medicine Cat:** Rowanleaf - Sleek black and gray tom with blue eyes

 **Warriors:** _(8 spots open)_

Maplewing - Yellow tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Rustfur - Brown tom with reddish underbelly and misty black stripe down back

Spiderfang - Big black tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** _(1 spot left)_

Waterpaw - Light, blue-silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:** Swiftfire - Small ginger she-cat with a white tail and amber eyes

Spottedtail - Dark ginger she-cat with golden eyes and black spots on her tail (Mother of Swallowkit, Petalkit, and Applekit)

 **Elders:** Berryflight - Ragged black she-cat with twisted leg, missing tail, one blind and one amber eye

Milkpelt - Blind, light cream she-cat with nicked ears

/

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader:** Duskstar - Lithe, gray she-cat with lovely green eyes

 **Deputy:** Dawnripple - Dark gray she-cat with vivid green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** _(7 spots open)_

Rockclaw - Big dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a scarred pelt

Snowcrystal - Pure white she-cat

Leafstorm - Brown tom with white paws and emerald eyes

 **Apprentices:** _(closed)_

Scarpaw - Big brown tabby tom with amber eyes, has huge scar on chest

 **Queens:** _(2 spots left)_

Yarrowtail - Mottled gray and brown she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (Mother of Sagekit, Rubblekit and Silverkit)

 **Elders:** Tigersnarl - Scarred dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes


	6. Last update!

Last post before the story! Thank you for all the submissions for character, you've all been a great help. For my final post, I'm simply going to list the positions that are open.

/

 **BlazeClan** -Full

/

 **LochClan-** Medicine Cat position open

Six warrior positions open

/

 **DarkClan-** Medicine Cat position open

Four warrior spots open

One queen spot open

/

 **CloudClan-** Seven warrior spots open

/

You can still enter elders for any clan.

There is currently only 1 spot remaining for a lead role character


	7. Update

Hi, everyone! I forgot to make an update on this story to tell everyone following this that I have published the story you submitted characters for. It currently has seven chapters.

I renamed the story Sky of Stars: Rise of the Red Star.

Once again, thank you to all who submitted characters! I'll make an effort to give big roles to those who asked for it. I'll try to update it weekly, and even more often if I can!


End file.
